As information communication technology develops, information accessibility that allows a user to use a mobile terminal conveniently rather than be limited by functions of the mobile terminal emerges as an important issue. For example, an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor is provided in the mobile terminal to display a screen depending on a position or orientation at which a user holds the mobile terminal, so that user convenience is raised. In addition, a user-oriented user interface that allows a user to manipulate a mobile terminal with one hand even when the user does not touch the mobile terminal with both hands is also under development, so that user convenience improves.
However, the conventional mobile terminal has a limitation in that a User Interface (UI) grouping that displays icons preferred by a user depending on the user's gripping method is not applied. For example, to select and execute an icon preferred by a user among a plurality of icons stored in the mobile terminal, the user must search for an icon of interest one by one among numerous icons.